Han Dynasty
The Han Dynasty (漢朝), known as the Eastern Han Dynasty (東漢朝) prior to the Three Kingdoms era, was the governing body of China that followed the Qin and Xin Dynasty. Ruled by the Liu bloodline, their reign lasted over four centuries and is commonly considered within China to be one of the greatest periods in the history of China. To this day, the ethnic majority of China still refer to themselves as the "Han people". A combination of corruption, pestilence, sectionalism, and rebellion caused the eventual downfall of the entire dynasty. In the games, most characters serve the Han under the control of He Jin at the very beginning in the fight against the Yellow Turbans. Rulers This list only includes the designated rulers for the Eastern Han. It does not list leaders from the ancestral family line, Western Han, or Shu Han. #Emperor Guangwu (Liu Xiu; 25 ~ 57 AD) #Emperor Ming (Liu Yang; 28 ~ 75 AD) #Emperor Zhang (Liu Da; 75 ~ 88 AD) #Emperor He (Liu Zhao; 88 ~ 105 AD) #Emperor Shang (Liu Long; 105 ~ 106 AD) #Emperor An (Liu Hu; 106 ~ 125 AD) #Marquess of Beixiang (Emperor Shao; Liu Yi; ? ~ 125 AD) #Emperor Shun (Liu Bao; 125 ~ 144 AD) #Emperor Chong (Liu Bing; 144 ~ 145 AD) #Emperor Zhi (Liu Zuan; 145 ~ 146 AD) #Emperor Huan (Liu Zhi; 146 ~ 167 AD) #Emperor Ling (Liu Hong; 168 ~ 189 AD) #Emperor Shao (Liu Bian; 189 AD) #Emperor Xian (Liu Xie; 189 ~ 220 AD) - considered 29th ruler if all predecessors are included. Ladies * Empress He - Emperor Ling's second wife and He Jin's and He Miao's half-sister. * Empress Dowager Dong - Emperor Ling's mother and Emperor Shao's and Emperor Xian's grandmother. * Empress Fu Shou - One of Emperor Xian's wife. * Empress Cao Jie - Cao Cao's daughter and Emperor Xian's wife. * Lady Huangfu - Huangfu Song's aunt. She rejected Dong Zhuo's marriage proposal. * Lady Kai - Yang Biao's wife. * Lady Tang Ji - Emperor Shao's concubine. * Lady Wang - Emperor Xian's mother. * Lady Zhang - Empress He's elder sister and He Jin's and He Miao's half-sister. * Lady Wuyang - He Miao's mother and He Jin's stepmother. Governing Body Officials *Ba Zhi *Bi Lan *Bi Yu *Bian Rang *Bian Shao *Cai Yong *Cai Feng *Cao Ding *Cao Jie *Cao Quan *Cao Teng *Cao Yu (Politician) *Cao Yin *Cang Ci *Cen Zhi *Chang Xia *Chang Boxian *Chen Dan *Chen Fan *Chen Gong *Chen Gui *Chen Ji *Chen Lin *Chen Wei *Chen Wen *Chong Fu *Chong Shao *Chu Gong *Cui Yuangping *Deng Pin *Deng Yuan *Ding Gong *Ding Guan *Dong Zhao *Dou Wu *Du Ji *Du Kui *Duan Xu *Duan Gui *Fa Zhen *Fan Ling *Fan Min *Feng Fang *Feng Ji *Feng Shi *Feng Xu *Fu De *Fu Wan *Fu Xie *Gao Wang *Geng Ji *Guo Sheng *Guo Xun *Han Rong *Handan Shang *Hou Lan *Hou Wen *Hu Mao *Hu Miao *Huang Wan *Huangfu Li *Humu Ban *Ji Ping *Jian Shuo *Jin Xuan *Kong Rong *Kong Zhou *Kuai Yue *Li Li *Li Min *Li Quan *Li Sheng *Li Ying *Li Zhen *Liang Gu *Liang Shao *Liang Yan *Liu Ai *Liu Ao *Liu Bao *Liu Biao *Liu He *Liu Hong *Liu Jun *Lu Cui *Lu Kui *Lu Qiang *Lu Zhi *Luo Jun *Ma Midi *Ma Yu *Meng Guang *Pei Mao *Peng Bo *Qiao Xuan *Qu Mu *Quan Rou *Que Jian *Raolong Zong *Rong Ge *She Jian *She Yuan *Sheng Xian *Shi Huang *Shisun Rui *Sima Fang *Song Dian *Song Nie *Song Yi *Su Gu *Sun Hui *Tang Zhou *Tian Fen *Tian Feng *Wang Fen *Wang Hong *Wang Ji *Wang Li *Wang Lang *Wang Long *Wang Meng *Wang Rui *Wang Xian *Wang Yun *Wang Zhi *Wei Duan *Wen Yi *Wu Shi *Wu Xiu *Xia Yun *Xiang Xu *Xiao Jian *Xu Feng *Xu Jing *Xu Qiu *Xu Xiang Generals *Ba Xiaochang *Bao Hong *Bao Tao *Bao Xin *Bei Yu *Bi Zili *Bian Zhang *Bian Hong *Bian Rang *Cao Cao *Cao Song *Cao Yu (General) *Cen Wei *Chang Nu *Chen Duan *Chen Yan *Cheng Pu *Chong Ji *Cui Jun *Cui Lie *Ding Yuan *Dong Cheng *Dong Chong *Dong Fen *Dong Fu *Dong Fu (style: Mouan) *Dong Min *Dong Zhuo *Fan Zeng *Fu Xun *Gongsun Du *Gongsun Zan *Guo Dian *Han Dang *Han Sui *Han Xian *Huang Gai *He Jin *He Miao *He Xun *He Yu *He Zhen *Hu Cai *Hu Shou *Hu Wencai *Huang Jun *Huangfu Song *Jiang Xuan *Jiao He *Ju Jun *Li Gu *Li Le *Liu Bei *Liu Chong *Liu Dai *Liu Fan *Liu Yu *Lu Kang *Lu Zhi *Min Gong *Qin Xie *Song Guo *Sun Jian *Wang Gong *Wang Kuang *Wang Qi *Wang Ze *Wei Huang *Wu Fu *Wu Qiong *Wu Xi *Xia Yu *Xie Cheng *Xu Huang *Xu Kun *Xu Rong *Yang Biao *Yuan Shao *Yuan Shu *Zhang Yang *Zhu Jun *Zou Jing *Zu Mao Relations Allies * Cao Cao's Forces * Sun Jian's Forces * Volunteer Army * Dong Zhuo Forces * Yuan Shao Forces * Gongsun Zan Forces * Ten Eunuchs (During the Yellow Turban Rebellion) Enemies * Yellow Turbans * Qiang tribe * Wuwan tribe * Xiongnu tribe * Shanyue tribe Fictional Followers Romance of the Three Kingdoms *Cheng Kuang - Possibly fictional. Appeared in chapters 1 and 3. One of the Ten Eunuchs. *Cui Yi - Possibly fictional. Appeared in chapter 3. Housed Emperor Bian and future Emperor Xian after their flight from the massacre of the Ten Regular Attendants. *Fan Cheng - Possibly fictional. Appeared in chapter 14. Was appointed a position under Cao Cao's court along with Dong Zhao. *Gong Jing - Possibly fictional. Appeared in chapter 1. Attacked by Yellow Scarves. *Wei Hong - Appeared in chapter 5. Was a friend of the Cao clan and funded Cao Cao's first army. Gallery Banner - Han (DWA).png|Dynasty Warriors Advance banner Han provinces.jpeg Category:Han Category:Alliances